oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Big Chompy Bird Hunting
Details Walkthrough Starting up *Talk to Rantz, located in north eastern Feldip Hills just south of the mining area. He is hungry and wants you to help him make arrows for his unusually large bow, so he can hunt the Chompy bird. Making the arrows Like any arrow, Ogre arrows need feathers, a shaft and a tip. Shafts The shafts need to be made out of Achey logs. Achey trees are found all around Rantz, mostly just a few steps to the south. *Chop down a few Achey trees for Achey logs (you'll need around 5 logs - Rantz himself wants 6 arrows and you will probably want a few of your own). *Use a knife on the logs to produce some Ogre arrow shafts. *Use feathers on the shafts to produce Flighted ogre arrows. You need 4 feathers per arrow. Tips The tips are carved out of wolf bones. *Kill a few Wolves (level 64) in the crater to the west of Rantz for wolf bones. (lower levelled players might want to prepare a few from various lower levelled wolves). *Use a chisel on the wolf bones to produce Wolfbone arrowtips (produces 2-6 arrowheads per bone). *Use the tips on the flighted shafts to produce Ogre arrows. The cave *Return to Rantz and give him the arrows. He then tells you about the swamp toads that his sons like to play with. *Ask Rantz all of the questions that are listed, or else you won't be able to open the chest later. *Enter the cave entrance north of Rantz. It is not shown on the map. *Speak to Rantz' daughter and son (Fycie and Bugs, respectively) in the cave. They will inform you that Rantz locked their ogre bellows in the chest. The chest is closed and weighted shut with a large rock. *Attempt to unlock the locked ogre chest. Unsuccessful attempts will reduce your strength by 1. *Search the unlocked ogre chest to retrieve the Ogre bellows (make sure search it right away, or it may lock again). The inflatable toads *Head back to where you found the wolves. A little west to the wolves you will find a swamp. *Use the ogre bellows on a swamp toad - it tells you that the air is too thin. *Use the ogre bellows on the swamp bubbles in the swamp, at the southern end of the swamp pond. You get three shots with the gas filled bellows before it needs to be filled again. *Use the ogre bellows on a toad again to get a bloated toad and you will catch it and put it in your inventory. You can only get 3 toads at once. The chompy and the hunt *Return to Rantz and talk to him. He will show you where you need to place the toads to lure the chompy birds out. *Place a bloated toad on the spot (a yellow flashing arrow will mark it). After a while, a Chompy bird will appear. Rantz will take a shot at it, but he will miss. He will complain that the arrows don't fly straight. *Talk to Rantz and offer to help shoot for him. He will agree and give you his ogre bow. *Head back down to the clearing and place another toad (it doesn't have to be on the exact tile indicated at first). *Wield the ogre bow and ogre arrows and when the bird appears, range it. If the bird doesn't appear or it flies away before you can kill it, keep placing bloated toads to lure the Chompies back. *Once you kill a Chompy, pluck the carcass and take the raw chompy back to Rantz. He now wants you to cook it as well. Cooking the chompy bird Rantz will name a special ingredient that he wants the bird to be cooked with. He will also tell you to ask the children what they would like the bird seasoned with. *Travel to the cave and ask Fycie and Bugs what they want the Chompy seasoned with. In all, you will need three different ingredients, but only one bird. *It's different from player to player what the ogres want on the Chompy, but there's a quick list of where to get it all. **'Onion:' To the west of the swamp, planted near the tomato on a stool, there's a fire and some ogres, right around there. You need to pick them from the ground, so they don't appear on the minimap. **'Doogle leaf:' West of the swamp, respawn of 4. **'Equa leaf:' You can get this south-east of Rantz, south of the place you placed your toad for the bait. Caution, these are very hard to find. Steer to them with the mini-map. Once you're standing on them, click all over the map to pick one up. **'Tomato:' West of the swamp on a stool (red dot on minimap). **'Cabbage:' North of the swamp where there is a bear. Also by the Equa leaf. **'Potato:' You have to pick a potato from a potato plant south-east of Rantz, right beside the Equa leaf. *Use the bird on the ogre spit-roast north of Rantz and all three ingredients will automatically applied on the bird. Present Rantz with his delicious seasoned cooked chompy bird. Reward *2 Quest Points *262 Fletching experience *1470 Cooking experience *735 Ranging experience *Ogre bow *Ability to fletch ogre arrows *Ability to cook chompy birds and earn an ogre hat Music Music tracks unlocked: (unknown) Obtaining Chompy Hats After completing the quest players can continue to hunt chompies to obtain Ogre hats. Hats are reward once players reach a set amount of chompy kills, the highest of which is at 4000. Equipment Setup Inventory This is your recommended Inventory setup. Players should try to carry the least amount of weight they can. Energy potions are optional if players have low agility but they will not last very long. Food is also optional as you might be hurt from the exploding toads. Steel arrows may be gathered from Ava's accumulator/attractor. Only one ogre bellow is really needed. Hunting Grounds Players are recommended to use the hunting grounds at the very west. This is mainly because there no monsters to attack you. Additionally, there are several spots to choose from. You do not actually have to put the bait on the dirt grounds but an open area helps. Strategy After finding their preferred hunting spot, players should inflate their bellows. Then gather three toads and inflate them with the bellows. Dropping the toads in the hunting area will set them as bait While waiting for the chompy birds to come, inflate your bellows again and gather toads. When a Chompy bird is seen, they do not have to be attacked straight away, as they actually stay for quite a while. Players can choose to pluck them after they die. However, this is not recommended, as the raw chompies weigh 10kg each. Some players also choose to bring unfinished wild pies, and add the chompies to them. This reduces the chompies' weight to almost nothing. Players may also wish to wear Boots of lightness, Spottier cape, and Penance gloves to reduce weight. See also *Zogre Flesh Eaters *Recipe for Disaster Category:Quests